housezaumtorfandomcom-20200214-history
A bloody Mess
DM: Yas'Stin'Va hurredly walks the hells towards the house temple, where Matron Mother Umbrae's awaits. Umbrae dose not like to wait... As Yas'Stin'Va arrives he bumps into his uncle dragging a body of a drow out. The frozen scream on his lips and wide eye's tell Yas'Stin'Va two things, Matron Mother Umbrae was in a kiling mood but maybe because she had recently killed the Draegoloth would avoid injury.... The room is light only by the sacred crystals, giving off faint purple light. The alter still drips of blood from the victum. Your Mother Null'Une cleans the spider dagger behind Matron Umbrae, your eye's meet and you catch the subtle warning. Umbrae's Eyes are cold as she walks to her chair and sits.... Adventure Yas'Stin'Va was summoned to Matron Umbrae's chamber for reasons unknown to him. As he approaches the door s to the chamber they fly open and Banner, the draegloth wizard, walks out dragging the lifeless body of a male drow soldier and doesn't even spare him a glance. The guards acknowledge Yas'Stin'Va and allow him to enter the chambers. Upon entering his demenor changes from one of arrogance to one of repsect and subserviance. Catching a warning look from his mother he approaches the dias, in the room, with eyes downcast, kneels and bows to Matron Umbrae untill acknowledged. Matron Umbrae acknowledges him after a time spend studying him and tells him of a map stolen by Bael' met' cal of the fourth house. She sends him to retrieve it and dismisses him. Yas'Stin'Va departs the chamber and heads to the blademaster's abode for information and departs it with the information required and two moderate heal potions, at the price of a favor for the blademaster Halk, heading for the city. Traveling through the city Yas'Stin'Va keeps to the lesser traveled streets, keeping a warry eye out, and heads to the market and the gates that lie beyond. Deciding to try to keep a low profile he makes his way through the market as quickly and as quielty as possible. Upon reaching the wall he decides that a quiet exit without detection would be best and slips over the wall and out of the city without detection. Then after making sure he wasn't seen he picks up the trail of his quarry. Following the trail swiftly it isn't long until he spies two of the four perpetraitors lying in wait. Pretending that he didn't notice them Yas'Stin'Va passes by them and wheels around as they start to attack. He quickly tears into them with claws with claws and teeth as they attack. Then flying into a rage he beheads one with a fierce snap of his jaws. the other one urns tail and runs away. Yas'Stin'Va gives chase quickly catching and dispaching his enemy. He heads back to the other body, picks the trail up again and continues chasing his quarry. Not long he spies the two remaining drow, as they see him, and moves in to attack. He gets hit with and arrow and a shuriken as he closes the distance to his targets. They discard their range weapons and draw their melee weapons as he moves into range and attacks. Bael'met'cal and his companion deal damage to Yas'Stin'Va as he falls upon them targeting Bael. Tearing Bael'met'cal to shreads in a matter of seconds Yas'Stin'Va goes into a rage and utterly destroys the remaining drow. Coming out of his rage he takes the last moderate healing potion out of his bag, the other being used in combat, and drinks it down. Then he searches the bodies finding the map and looting 2600gp and several magical items. Finishing he turns back towards the city and heads back to deliver the map to Matron Umbrae. On his way back he notices that the other bodies are no longer in the area where he left them. Taking no heed of this he returns to the city and enters throu the gate, knowing the penalties for sneaking into the city. As he heads through the gates the guards look at him with wary eyes but take no action. He slips back through the city to House Zau'mtor and requests an audience with the Matron Mother. Matron Umbrae grants his audience and he is ushered in to the chamber as she is being given a back massage. Remembering his place he keeps his eyes averted, kneels, and bows waiting to be acknowledged. "Do you have the map?" she asks and he replies "Yes Matron Umbrae." She then tells him to give it to his mother, Null'Une, and leave her presence. Yas'Stin'Va obeys and give the map to his mother and leaves feeling tired and in need of a rest. He heads to his quarters and as he starts to enter them he is suddenly attacked from behind by magic missles. Close to falling unconscience Yas'Stin'Va is forced to take the only option left to him, retreat. He runs down the hall ad dodges around the corner. He hears his uncle, Banner, say "Until next time nephew." and walk off. Feeling weak and cursing himself for letting his guard down Yas'Stin'Va enters his quarters, locks the door and lays down to rest and recover from his wounds, all the while keeping one eye open. Exsperiance 1,500xp retreaving the map 7,000xp killing the theives 2,000xp sneeking out of the city 1,000xp surviving assasination 5,000xp typing adventure summary 2,000xp rollplaying